Some of various magnetic elements include a drum core, a ring core, as well as a base made of a resin material and the like. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of such kind of magnetic element. In the meantime, FIG. 8 shows a perspective view of a magnetic element 100 of that kind (in the figure, a ring core is dismounted). The magnetic element 100 shown in the figure is a transformer, in which a coil end part 121 of a coil 120 is wound on each of two of a plurality of terminals 111 located at a nearer side as well as two of a plurality of terminals 111 located at a further side.